The present invention relates to electro-optical display apparatus. The invention is particularly useful in large interactive displays of the type enabling one or more persons to interact with the display, by adding to, deleting from, or otherwise changing the displayed information; and the invention is therefore described below with respect to such an application.
Various types of interactive displays are known, as described for example in U.S. Pat. No. 5,495,269 and WO 95/34881. Such known displays are generally constructed with the appropriately-sized screen according to the particular application. Each display must therefore be specially designed for the respective screen size. Moroever, the depth of the display generally increases with the size of its screen.